KND: LOST The First Season
by AVP sagaman
Summary: The Journey begins. Adventure surrounds this mysterious island where the survivors of Oceanic 815 have been stranded. Join them in their quest for knowledge... and survival.
1. Pilot Part 1

**LOST**

He opened his eyes. He was flat on his back looking up into a clearing in a bamboo field, amazingly not impaled by the many bamboo stalks surrounding.

He quickly sat up, "Where am I?" he thought.

BARK!

The man turned around to see a golden furred Labrador running through the thicket. It stopped and looked at him for a second before running off in a different direction.

He stood up, and winced in pain. He reached in his pocket, and found a small bottle of vodka He looked at it for a minute before putting it back in his pocket.

His head was throbbing. "Where am I?" he thought to himself once more.

Suddenly reality hit him. He ran through the dense bamboo jungle, and passed a single brand new white tennis shoe hanging on a tree by a lace.

He kept running until he reached a white and sandy beach. He looked to his right, nothing. And as he turned his gaze to the other side of this beach he saw the complete horror.

He saw the wreckage and bloodied screams from the survivors.

He knew that his flight, Oceanic 815, had crashed.

As he ran threw the wreckage and debris, he saw many faces in fear and pain. He saw on person in particular, with blonde hair and gray drab clothing, standing extremely close to one of the still functioning engines. He turned to see an Asian man crying out in some foreign language. What it was, he did not know. He saw an african american man running yelling, "Will! Will!"

Another man was yelling at another to "stay away from the gas." Nearby a blonde woman was just standing there screaming.

The man heard someone closeby yelping for help. He looked down and saw a man pinned on the ground by metal debris and the remnants of the once intact wheel.

"OW! my leg," the pinned man yelled out.

He tried to move the metal himself but it was too heavy. He looked around and saw two people.

"Hey you, give me a hand over here," the man yelled, "You too, help me out,"

"On the count of three we`re going to lift it and pull him out. One... Two... Three!

As the two helpers lifted the metal the ordering man pulled him from under the wreckage. The once pinned man's leg was covered in blood. He ripped open the man's pants leg and took off his tie and wrapped it around the leg. And ordered the other two to move him away from there, and went running to a pregnant woman who was yelling for help.

When he got to her she was still yelling for help.

She looked up at him and screamed, "Please, help me. I`m having contractions!

"How many months pregnant are you?" He asked her.

"Only eight months," she replied.

"How far apart are they coming?"

"I don`t know a few just happened!"

The man looks around and sees a man trying to give a woman CPR. He looks in another direction too see the two men that help him free the pinned man carrying him away. A man is walking behind them and stops in front of the engine.

One of the two helpers turns around and yells, "Hey! GET AWAY FROM THERE!

But it is too late. The engine sucks up the man killing him, and causing the engine to explode into an enormous fireball.

The man covers the pregnant woman with his body.

Shards off red hot metal rain from the sky, causing many too duck for cover.

The man returns his attention to the pregnant woman.

"Listen to me! Look at me! You`re gonna be okay. Understand, but you can`t move. Just sit here completely still.

He looked around and saw the other man still trying to give the woman CPR.

Then he saw a large person walking by.

"Hey You! Come here! I need you to get this woman here away form the these flames and fumes. Okay. Stay with her if her contractions occur closer than three minutes, call me!"

"You gotta be kidding me," the large man says

The man looks at him and the pregnant woman and tells them, "I`ll be right back."

As the man in the suit runs to the man giving the african american woman CPR, the large man calls out, "Hey! What`s you`re name?"

The man in the suit looks back and yells, "Nigel!"

As Nigel reaches the man giving the woman CPR he yells out, "Stop! Her head`s not tilted back enough. You`re just blowing into her stomach.

"You sure? I`m a lifeguard. I`m licensed," the man replies to Nigel.

"Yeah well you need to seriously think about giving that licensee back," Nigel replies.

"Maybe we should stick a pen in her throat?" The man says.

"Yeah, good idea. You go get me a pen."

The man leaves yelling, "Does anyone have any pens?"

Nigel continues to give her CPR.

"Come On," Nigel says to himself, "Come on."

Suddenly the woman starts gasping for breath

"Alright big deep breaths," Nigel tells her.

Creak!

Nigel looks up and sees one of the intact wings starting to waver.

He looks down and sees the pregnant woman and the large man sitting right under it.

Nigel gets up and runs to them telling them to get up and run. They both help the pregnant woman get up and run.

And no sooner then they start running, the wing falls and causes another massive explosion, five tomes as large as the last one. All three of them dive for the ground.

As the blonde man walks around a huge piece of flaming metal falls just feet away from him. Realizing he almost died the blonde man holds his chest and keeps on moving... just a little bit faster than before.

Nigel and the two others get up. all three are unscathed.

He looks at the large man and tell him to stay with her.

He replies, "Dude, I`m not going anywhere.

As Nigel walks throughout the debris he sees many suffering

He feels his heart heavy at the sight of the battered fuselage

The man who had been giving the woman CPR comes up to him and says,

"I didn`t know which one would work best," as he holds out and handful of pens.

Nigel looks at him and says, "They`re all great."

Nigel walks away and starts looking through luggage and picking up a small blue box.

He then runs out into the jungle with the vodka in his hands once more. As he takes of his sports jacket he cries in pain from the rip in his flesh that was caused during the crash. His shirt is stained in blood.

He takes off his shirt and pours the vodka of his wound wincing at the sting from the alcohol

Just then a blonde woman walks through the forest right next to him

"Excuse me," he says. She looks over.

"Did you ever use a needle," he asks.

"What," she replies.

"Did you ever patch a pair of jeans?"

"I... made the drapes in my apartment."

"Perfect. Listen, do you have a sec I could use a little help here.

"With what?"

He points at his wound.

"With this. I`d do it myself, I`m a doctor I just can`t reach it."

"You want me to sew that up?"

"Just like your drapes."

"No I used a sewing machine for that."

"You can do this. Please"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

He gives her the remaining vodka.

"For your hands," he says

He gives her a blue sewing kit that he got from one of the suitcases.

"Any color choice," she asks.

He chucklingly says, "No, just plain black."

A man pulls out a cigarette, he lights it, and blows out a puff of smoke. He gets u and walks around through the debris. He turns around and flicks the cigarette away and walks to where many people have started campfires.

The pregnant woman stands in the water, The large man sorts some food, and the man who was next to the man who was sucked into the engine sits quietly on the beach. The amn with the pens tries to get a signal on his cell phone but it doesn`t work.

An Arab man who is helping to build a bonfire spots the blonde man sitting on the beach doing nothing.

"Hey You!" the Arab man says to the blonde man, "What`s your name?"

"Me? Wallabee, but you can call me Wally," Wally replies

"Wally, we need help with the fire. No one will see it if it isn`t big."

"Okay, I'm on it. What`s your name, mate?"

"Omar", Omar replies

"I`m on it, Omar"

As they walk away the African American woman whom Nigel revived sits there sobbing kissing a ring on a chain.

As the woman continues to sew up Nigel she says, "I might throw up on you."

"No, you`re doing fine." Nigel replies.

"You don`t seem afraid at all," the woman says, "I don`t undestand that."

"Well, fear`s sort of an odd thing," He said, "When I was in residency, my first solo procedure was on a 16-year-old girl. And after 13 hours I was closing her up and I... I accidentally ripped open her dural sack. It`s at the base of the spine where all the nerves come togehter. It ripped open and the nerves just spilled out, spinal fluid flowing out of her and I...

The terror was just so crazy, so real, and I knew I had to do something about it. So I made a choice. I`d let the fear in, let it take over. But only for five seconds thats all I was gonna give it. So I counted. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... and it was gone. Then I sewed her up and she was fine."

"If that had been me, I think Iwould`ve run for the door."

"No, I don`t think thats true. You`re not running now."

As Wally and Omar sat next to each other on a piece of meatl from the plane, Omar staes the obvious, "You`d think someone would`ve come by now."

Who?" Wally asks

Omar replies, "Anyone"

As a blonde woman paints her toes the man with the pens sits down next to her, and offers her a candy bar.

"As if I`m gonna start eating chocolate," the woman replies.

"Sonya, we may be here for a while," The man replies

"The plane had a black box, idiot," Sonya replies, "They know where we are, they`re comimg."

He offers her the candy again.

"I`ll eat on the rescue boat," Shanon says.

He offers it one last time.

I`ll eat on the rescue boat, Trevor," Shannon says getting frustrated.

Trevor then opens the candy and eats it himself.

The large man comes by the pregnant woman and asks her, "You hungry?"

"Yeah thanks," She replies.

He hands her a tray of food from the plane.

"Any more... you know, baby stuff?" He asks.

"No, I`m okay," She repiles.

He hands her a fork and napkin pack and says, "Well, hang in there."

"Yeah, you too," she repiles.

As he walks away he turns around and gives her an extra tray of food.

An African American man asks his son Will, "You sure you`re warm enough."

Will just nods.

The Korean couple talk to each other.

(Translation) "You must not leave my sight. You must follow me wherever I go. Do you understand?" The husband says

She nods.

(Translation) "Don`t worry about the others. We need to stay together."

She nods again.

Nigel and the woman who sewed him up stand over a man with a shard of metal stuck in his side.

"Do you think he`s gonna live," The woman asks.

"Do you know him?" Nigel asks.

"He was sitting next to me." She replies.

We must`ve been at about 40,000 feet when it happened," Nigel says holding aplane cut out from a large leaf, "We hit an air pocket and dropped maybe 200 feet. The turbulance was... I blacked out.

"I didn`t," the woman replied, "I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone, but I couldn`t look back. Then the front broke off."

"Well its not on the beach. Niether is the tail. We need to find out which way we came in."

"Why?"

"There`s a chance we might find the cockpit. If it`s intact, we might find the transceiver. Send out a signal, help the rescue party find us."

"How do you know all that?"

"I took a couple of flying lessons. Wasn`t for me."

"I saw some smoke, just through the valley. If you`re thinking about going for the cockpit, I`m going with you."

"I don`t know your name," Nigel replies. He chuckles.

"I`m Rachel"

"Nigel," replies Nigel

All of a sudden there is a loud crash and tumble. Whirring sounds and clicks can be heard. Growls and thumps.

Sonya looks over her shoulder and asks, "What was that."

Nigel, Rachel, Omar, Wally and everyone else gets up to see what is making that noise.

Wally says to Omar, "That was wierd, right?"

Will gets up. "Is that Vincent?" he asks.

His father Jordan says plainly, "That`s not Vincent."

As they look trees fall to the ground, destroyed by an unseen force.

"Did anybody see that?" The pregnant woman asks.

"Yeah," the large man replies.

The knocking sounds get louder.

Trevor gets up and runs to the others.

"Trevor!" Sonya yells.

meancing whirring sound fill the sky.

They all gather on the tree line looking for this "monster"

As the whirring dies down Wally has one thing to say.

"Terrific."

**-FLASH-**

Nigel looked out the window of the plane, deep in thought.

"So how's the drink?" The stewardess asked him.

"It's good," He replied, taking of his dark sunglasses.

"That wasn't a very strong reaction," She said.

"Well, it`s not a very strong drink." He said back smiling.

The stewardess puts her hand under the cart and takes out a small bottle of vodka.

"Shh," She said, "Just don`t tell anyone."

"This of course breaks some critical FAA regulations," He said cheerfully

She just smiled and walked away to continue her duties.

He then put the vodka in his pocket for later use. He then took out another one from the same pocket and poured in to his glass. He put the glass to his mouth and tilted his head back until the ice in the glass hit his face.

He winces at the burn from the alcohol as it goes down his throat. He gets up to throw his cup away when he is suddenly bumped by a fast moving Wally.

"Excuse me," Wally says

Nigel looks down at the woman sitting across the aisle from him.

"Guess he really had to go," says the woman.

Little does Nigel know that he will be saving this woman by giving her CPR in less than an hour.

"Sir excuse me!" The stewardess yells after Wally.

Suddenly the plane starts to rumble, causing many people to gasp in fright.

"DING"

A woman over the PA says "The pilot has switched on the _'fasten seatbelts'_ sign. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts.

Nigel looks over at the very nervous woman next to him. "It's normal," he says.

"Oh... I know I've just never been a very good flier," she replies, "My husband keeps reminding me that planes want to be in the air.

"Well he sounds like a very smart man."

"Be sure and tell him that when he gets back from the bathroom."

The plane jerks again, with menacing sounds and force.

"Well I'll keep you company until he does," Nigel says. She looks over at him nervously. He reassuringly says, "Don't worry. It's gonna be over...

BOOM!

The plane hits immense turbulence sending people flying out of their seats, screaming. The plane begins to loose altitude. Oxygen masks pop out from overhead.

Nigel looks over at the woman who's eyes are closed.

The horror

**-End Flash-**

Nigel looked out over the ocean.

"It didn't sound like an animal," a man says.

"That sound," the woman from the plane says, "I keep thinking there's something familiar about it.

"Where you from?" another woman asks.

"Bronx," the first woman replies.

"Well than monkeys. Monkey Island," Wally says

"We don't even know if we're on an island..." The large man says.

Rachel walks up to Nigel. "You ready?" she asks.

"Rachel, you showed me where the smoke was. I can get there myself."

"I'm coming."

"Well you're gonna need better shoes." *

* * *

Rachel walks up to a dead man and reluctantly takes off his hiking boots.

She looks up at a man eating an orange, the same man who helped Nigel get the pinned man out from the metal shard, and was right next to the man who got sucked up into an engine.

He smiles at her reviling an orange slice in his mouth covering his teeth.

She picks up the shoes and walks away. *

* * *

"Whatever it was, it wasn't natural," Jordan says to the small group of 6.

"Does anyone have any sun-block?" Wally asks

"Yeah, I do," Sonya replies.

The large man walks up to the small group and give a small statement. "So I was just looking inside the fuselage. It's pretty grim in there. You think we should do something about the..." He looks over and sees the young Will. "... B-O-D-Y-S?"

Wally looks around confused.

Jordan asks him, "What are you spellin' man, _bodies_?"

"B-O-D-I-E-S," replies Will.

"That sounds like a good idea," Omar replies.

Sonya getting frustrated says, "No, they'll deal with it when they get here."

Nigel walks up to the group of now 7.

"I'm gonna go look for the cockpit," Nigel declares, "See if we can find a transceiver to send a distress signal. Help the rescue team. You need to keep an eye on the wounded." he says looking at Trevor who nods in agreement. "If the guy in the suit wakes up, keep him calm, and don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel. Got it?"

"Got it. What about the guy with the leg? The tourniquet...?" Trevor asks.

"I stopped the bleeding. Took it off last night," Nigel responds, "He'll be fine."

"Great job," Trevor tells him.

"I'll come with. I wanna help," Wally says.

"No, I don't need any more help," Nigel says to Wally.

"No, it's cool. I don't really feel like standing still, so..."

Nigel nods his head.

"Excellent," Wally happily says.

* * *

As Rachel, Nigel, and Wally walk through the jungle, Rachel asks what's been on her mind all day.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asks Wally.

Wally looks up, "Me? I'd be thrilled. I've been waiting."

"Have we ever met before?" Rachel asks.

"No. That would be unlikely. I look familiar though right?"

"Yeah," Rachel responds.

"You can't quite place it?"

"No, I can't."

"Yeah, I think I know."

"You do?"

_"You all, everybody"_

_"You all, everybody" _Wally sings.

"Never heard that song?" Wally asks

"I've heard it,"Rachel replies, "I don't know what that..."

"That's us! Auto Shift! My ring. Second tour of Finland. Ya never heard of Auto Shift?" Wally asks frustrated.

"The band?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, the band."

You were in Auto Shift?"

"I am in Auto Shift. I play bass."

"Serious?"

"Yeah. Wally. Track three. I do back up vocals."

"My friend Beth would freak."

"Give me Beth's number, I'll call. She live nearby?"

Nigel walks up to them.

"Have you ever heard of Auto Shift?" Rachel asks Nigel.

_You all, everybody_

Nigel shakes his head.

_You all, every... body_

"We gotta keep moving," Nigel tells them.

"They were good," Rachel tells Wally.

"They are good. We're still together. We're in a bit of a comeback."

Not far away the golden lab watches the three walk by.

* * *

The man who had the orange slice. looks up at the sky as thunder begins to rumble

* * *

As Nigel, Wally , and Rachel walk through the tall dense grass, it begins to rain.

"You guys is this normal? This kind of day turning into night? Wally asks, You know the-end-of-the-world type weather. Guys?

* * *

As people on the beach duck for cover the korean man pushes away a man trying to take refuge under a structure where he and his wife were already.

The large man tells Sonya and Trevor, "Stay out of the fuselage there's too many bodies!

The bald man who smiled and Rachel with the orange slice just sits in the rain smiling.

* * *

Crashing sounds come from the tree line as trees fall down from some unseen beast.

The pregnant woman looks at the tree line.

"There it is again," she says.

Oh, no!

* * *

Finally after hours of hiking, Nigel, Wally, and Rachel have reached their destination... the cockpit of Oceanic 815 propped on a tree at a 60 degree angle.

Nigel looks at the two of them, "Well lets do this."

As they enter the plane they see the bodies of the first class passengers.

Wally says, "Let's get this trans... tran..."

"Transceiver," Nigel interjects.

"Yeah that," Wally responds, "Let's get it and go.

They climb up the tilted cockpit, as if they were rock-climbing. As Nigel gets to the door he tries to open it but it won't. He picks up a fire extinguisher and hits the nob. It works. And the body of the dead co-pilot rolls out of the room nearly ramming Wally.

Nigel looks at Rachel.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she replies, "You"

"Yeah," he responds.

"I'm fine. Wally's fine by the way. I'm okay.

As they struggle to get into the room Nigel notices Rachel's uneasiness.

"You don't have to come up here." Nigel tell Rachel.

"No, I'm good," she responds.

As they struggle the are finally able to get into the actual cockpit.

"So what does a transceiver look like?" Rachel asks.

"Like a complicated walkie-talkie," Nigel replies.

As they look around the see the body of the pilot.

Suddenly he wakes up.

"Ahh!" Rachel shrieks.

Nigel walks up to the injured man.

"Hey can you hear me?" Nigel asks, "Rachel, I need that water."

He gives it to the pilot.

"How many survived?" the pilot asks.

"At least 48," Jack replies, "Does anything feel broken?

"No. But my head's dizzy."

"It's probably a concussion." Nigel replies.

"How long has it been?" the pilot inquires.

"16 hours," Nigel says.

"Has anybody come?"

"Not yet."

The pilot looked at both of them, "Six hours into the flight, our radio went out. No one could see us. We turned back to land in Fiji. By the time we hit turbulence, we were a thousand miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place. ...We have a transceiver.

"Good, good," Nigel replies "Thats what we were hoping for."

"It's right there," the pilot says.

Nigel looks around,

"Where's Wally?"

Rachel turns to go look for him.

The pilot fiddles with the transceiver but it' not working.

* * *

Rachel looks at the dead bodies. "Wally?"

Suddenly the bathroom door opens. Wally's inside.

"What were you doing in the bathroom." Rachel asks.

Wally smiles and replies in his native Australian accent, "What?"

Suddenly whirring and electrical noises can be heard from outside

"What was that?" the pilot asks

All four of them huddle into the cramped space.

"It's right outside," Rachel squeals.

"What is?" the pilot asks

Nigel shhh's him.

Trees crunch under the beast. It's massive shadow appearing on the glass. It knows they're there.

They get and go to the windows and try to see it.

The pilot puts down the transceiver and sticks his head and upper torso out the cockpit. Bad idea.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

The man's scream pierce their ears

It pulls him. Drops him. Pulls him. Drops him. And eventually pulls him out and takes him away. Then blood splatters all over the windows as the monster carries off the poor pilot.

It attacks the plane causing it to fall to a normal position.

Nigel picks up the transceiver and they all run out of the plane. It chases them. It gets closer and closer. They run faster and faster. Then it happens, Wally trips and falls. The beast is there waiting.

His foot is caught on a root. "Hey!"

Nigel turns around to see Wally stuck.

He runs back to help.

Wally is cringing in shear, raw fear.

Nigel gets him loose, "Okay, run!

Rachel keeps on running until she sees a banyan tree she runs to it and takes cover under its protective roots.

She turns and sees she's alone.

She cries, she whimpers.

"N.. N... NIGEL!"

BOOM

She cries again.

Lightning blasts in the sky above.

She calms herself.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

* * *

Rachel remains under the tree when howling noises begin to surround her. She is afraid

"Rachel!"

"AAHHH," Rachel shouts in terror as Wally sneaks up on her.

"AAHHH," Wally scream in fright from Rachel's shriek.

They both fall to the ground.

Rachel looks at him and yells, "Where's Nigel!"

"Did you see him?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, He puled me up."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know!"

"We got separated. I fell down. He came back for me. That thing was..."

"Did you see it?"

"No. No. But it was right there. We were dead... I was at least. And then Nigel came back and he pulled me up. I don't know where he is.

All of a sudden the rain stops.

"We have to go back for him," Rachel says.

"Go back? There?" Wally responds, "There's a certain gargantuan quality about this thing."

"Then don't come."

Wally lies on the ground while Rachel runs off.

"...Rachel!" Wally yells, "Wait up."

As they walk through the jungle they pass many fallen trees.

"I heard you shout," Wally says to Rachel.

"I heard you shout _Nigel _," Wally says, "I'm Wally, by the way."

They both stop and look at metal pin in the mud by a murky lake. A pin with wings on it.

As they look at the pin they see a reflection in the water. A tree, with a body in it.

As they look up Wally asks, "What is...?"

"It's the pilot." Nigel responds coming out of the jungle.

Rachel walks up to the muddied Nigel.

"Did you see it?" she asks him.

"No. It was right behind me but I dove into those bushes."

"Guys?" Wally asks them looking up at the tree, "How does something like that happen?"

They all look up at least 30 feet into the air where the pilot's dead, bloodied, mutilated, and nearly unrecognizable body lies.

* * *

**LOST**


	2. Pilot Part 2

**ABC owns LOST**

**Mr. Warburton own Codename: Kids Next Door

* * *

**

**LOST**

**

* * *

**

As Nigel, Rachel, and Wally continue their walk back to the beach, Nigel tries to get the transceiver to work.

"Anything?" Wally asks.

"You keep asking if there's anything," Nigel tells him

"Well, excuse me for appearing desperate, but before the pilot was ripped from the cockpit, he did say that no one's gonna find us unless we get the transceiver working." Wally says, "So... is there anything?"

"No," Nigel replies.

"Okay," Wally responds.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" Rachel asks Wally.

"Couldn't you tell?" I was getting sick." Wally replies, "Puking. "My one tangible contribution to the trek."

"No, I'm glad you came, Wally," Rachel says.

"Every trek needs a coward I suppose." Wally tells Rachel.

"You're not a coward," Rachel calls back.

Wally stands there thinking about what she just said. She was right. Sort of. He was never a coward. As a kid.

**-Flash-**

Wally taps on the armrest of his seat on Oceanic 815, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Are you all right, sir?" the stewardess asks him.

"I'm good, thanks." Wally responds.

"Can I get you a water or..."

"I'm fine," Wally interrupts, "Thank you."

He looks at her trying to crack a smile. "Please?" he says trying to get her to leave.

"All right." she responds.

He continues tapping. He turns around to see the stewardess taking to 2 men.

As they begin to go to him, he gets up and walks to the bathroom.

"Excuse me," Wally says pushing Nigel out of his way.

As he gets by people who goes over a row of people.

"Excuse me!" an irritated Sonya yells.

the plane starts to rumble.

The flight attendant announces to the passengers to put their seat-belts on.

Wally finds a vacant bathroom and takes it. He locks it. He takes off his shoe and reaches in to get a pack of heroin.

"Sir are you all right?" A man asks.

"Just a minute." Wally replies.

He opens the heroin and puts some in his mouth. It feels good.

"Sir open the door!"

He takes the heroin. He knows what he had to do. He throws it in the toilet. He reaches for the handle.

BOOM!

The plane jerks him away. He climbs out of the bathroom. He is nearly crushed by a food cart.

He climbs in to a seat. Buckles up, and puts on the oxygen mask.

**-END FLASH-**

Sonya is sunbathing on the beach, much to the annoyance of Trevor.

"Hey." Trevor says, " We're going through some clothes. Sorting them. I see you found your bag." Trevor says noticing her in her bikini. "Come on wanna gives us a hand?"

"Not really," she replies, "You're wasting your time, their coming."

"Is that you're boyfriend?" The pregnant woman asks Sonya.

"My brother. Trevor." Sonya replies, "God's friggin gift to society."

The pregnant woman just sighs, "I used to have a stomach," she says.

Sonya looks at her. "What's your name again?"

"Kuki," she replies

"Well, Kuki do you know what it is?" she asked pointing to her stomach.

"No. not yet," She says, "I haven't felt the baby move since yesterday."

* * *

Jordan walks up to the Korean couple who are fishing for sea creatures.

"Um, Excuse me." he says, "Have you seen my boy?"

The wife gets up and speaks in Korean.

The man looks at her and says something in Korean she immediately buttons her shirt up all the way.

"Sorry." Jordan walks away.

...

"Will, Will!"

Will is holding a leash going into the jungle

"Vincent," he says quietly, "Vincent"

He begins to walk through the jungle. As he walks he sees something very strange. A pair of handcuffs.

"Hey!" Jordan calls to Will, "After everything that's happened... I told you to stay on the beach!"

"I thought maybe Vincent would be around," Will replies.

"Stay on the beach!" Jordan says once more.

"This is so close to the beach, I thought it would be okay," Will responds.

"No. Don't do that. You listen to me, I mean what I say. You understand, Will?"

Will looks at him clinking the handcuffs.

"What is this?" Jordan asks his son looking at the metal cuffs.

"I just found 'em," Will says back.

Jordan takes the cuffs from his son and looks at them with deep concern. This can only mean one thing... There was a fugitive on Oceanic 815.

"Come here," Jordan says holding his arm to his son.

They leave quickly hoping not to run into the criminal.

* * *

SMACK!

A man cold-cocks Omar right in the face.

"Hey, guys, come on," Jordan says coming up to the two fighters.

The two fighters grunt, and the man jumps at Omar throwing him to the ground..

"Hey!" Jordan yells again.

The man throws a fist at Omar who quickly ducks and returns with a jab to the man's ribs, causing to fall to his knees. The man throws sand in Omar's face and tackles him to the ground.

Just then Nigel, Rachel, and Wally return from their voyage. "Hey! Break it up!" Nigel yells at the two, and pulls the man off Omar after getting in one more blow. "Break it up! Get off!"

"You son of a bi..!" the man yells at Omar.

"That's it it's over!" Nigel yells at the two, "That's it!"

"I'm sick of this redneck!" Omar yells at the man.

"Want some more?" he yells back.

"Tell everyone what you told me!", Omar yells at the top of his lungs," "Tell them that I made the plane crash!"

"The shoe fits!" the man screams back.

"What is going on?" Nigel angrily asks.

"Hey look, my kid found these in the jungle," Jordan tells Nigel, giving him the handcuffs.

"And this guy was sittin' in the back row of business the whole flight!" the man screams out, "Never got up. Hands folded underneath the blanket. And for some reason, just pointing this out, the guy next to him didn't make it."

"Thank you for observing my behavior," Omar retorts.

"Don't think I didn't see them pull you out of line before we boarded." the redneck rights back verbally.

Omar lunges at him only to be stopped by Jordan.

"Come on! Bring it!" the redneck yells.

"Stop!" Rachel yells at them.

They both turn around and walk away from each other.

"We found the transceiver, but it's not working," Rachel tells everyone, "Can anybody help?"

Omar looks at her, "Yes, I might be able to."

"Oh, great. Perfect. Let's just trust this guy."

"Hey, we're all in this together, man," the large man says, "Let's treat each other with some respect..."

"Shut it, lardo!" the redneck yells back furiously.

"Hey!" Nigel says to him, "Give it a break."

The man looks at him. "Whatever you say, doc, you're the hero." He walks away.

Trevor walks up to them. "Did you guys find the cockpit?"

Nigel nods.

"Any survivors?" Trevor asks.

Nigel looks at Wally and Rachel. "No."

...

"It's Dual-band. Military spec," Omar says talking about the damaged transceiver, "Chances are the battery is good, but the radio itself is dead."

"Can you fix it?" Rachel asks him.

"I need some time," Omar says and walks away.

The woman sitting next to Nigel on the plane comes up to him, "Doctor, that man with the shrapnel... I think you should look at him."

Nigel nods and walks away.

* * *

Omar opens the back of the radio inspecting it. The large man from before, comes up and sits next to him.

"Chain-smoking jackass." he says referring to the redneck.

"Some people have problems," Omar says.

"Some people have problems. Us. Him." the large says back.

They chuckle and Omar cracks a smile.

"You're okay. I like you." the large man says.

"You're okay too," Omar replies.

The large man laughs and looks at Omar. He sticks out his hand, "Hoagie."

Omar looks at him and holds out his hand. "Omar." They shake hands.

"How do you know how to do all that?" Hoagie asks Omar who continues to work on the radio.

"I was a military communications officer." Omar says back.

"Oh, yeah? You ever see battle?

"I fought in the Gulf War."

"No way!" Hoagie exclaims. "I got a buddy who fought over there. He was in the 104th Airborne. What were you, Air force? Army?"

"The Republican Guard."

Awkward silence.

* * *

Rachel tries to wash herself off in her underwear, in the salty ocean.

The Korean woman comes up to her and speaks Korean. She points off in the direction of the beach camp. Rachel nods.

She puts on some new clothes and goes to meet Omar.

...

"Is it working?" she asks Omar about the radio.

"It seems to be, except we're not picking up a signal," he replies

"Why do we need to pick up a signal? Aren't we trying to send one?"

"Yes, but what you want to see here is little bars," he says pointing at the radio's screen. "The bars show it's getting reception."

"We need the bars?" Rachel asks him.

"We could broadcast blind, hope that someone, maybe a ship somewhere picks up our distress call. But that would be a waste of the battery, which might not last long."

"There is one thing we could try," he continues.

"What?" she asks.

"Get the signal from high ground."

"How high?"

He turns around and looks up. Rachel follows his gaze up a mountain slope until resting at the peak several miles inland, and several miles high.

* * *

As Nigel checks up on the man with shrapnel, pouring water on the wound, Rachel watches with anticipation.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asks, "Can you do anything?"

He looks at her, then at the man. "I could pull out the shrapnel."

She replies with, "But you said yesterday that if you took it out..."

"That was yesterday. I was hoping he'd be at a hospital by now. If I leave him like this he'll be dead within a day. I I open him up... can control the bleeding, and if he doesn't go into sepsis, and if I can find some antibiotics, he should be fine.

"I'm going on a hike," Rachel says.

"Come again?" Nigel responds.

"Omar fixed the transceiver, but we can't use it, not from low ground."

"Wait, Rachel."

No, Nigel. You're the one who said we have to send a signal."

"Look, you saw what that thing did to the pilot."

"Yeah, I did. But what makes you so sure that we're any safer here on the beach than in the jungle."

"Rachel, wait for me." Nigel points to the man with the shrapnel. "I don't know how long..."

"Omar said the battery won't last."

Nigel takes a deep breath. "All right. But if you see or hear anything. Anything. Run.

* * *

As the Korean husband works on the catch of the day, his wife tries to help, only to have her hand hit by her husband. He makes a tray of sea urchins and et cetera, and goes to serve it to the other survivors.

As the wife walks away she unbuttons the first button on her shirt.

The husband continues to walk down the beach until running into Hoagie.

He speaks in Korean.

"What's up?" Hoagie asks.

(speaking Korean)

"What, that? you want me to eat that?"

Hoagie laughs. "I'm staving. But I'm nowhere that hungry."

He shakes his head. "No. No way. No. No thank you. Ha ha ah ha ah ha."

The husband walks away.

* * *

Will turns the page of a Spanish superhero comic book.

Jordan walks up. "The comic's in Spanish. You... speak Spanish?

"No," Will replies, "I found it. I just like the pictures."

Jordan looks away. "Tell ya what, we get home... I'll get you a new dog.

Will looks at him, picks up the leash next to him, and walks away.

Jordan looks at the ground. He messed up. Big time.

* * *

Wally kneels down on the ground at the beginning of the tree line. He makes sure no one was watching him. He takes out his heroin, and gets his fix.

* * *

"Hey!" Nigel calls out to Hoagie, "I need your help."

"Okay," Hoagie replies

"Help me go through the luggage. I need any prescription medication you can find, especially drugs that end in 'mycin' and 'cillin.' Those are antibiotics." Jack instructs

"What's this for?" Hoagie asks.

* * *

'SNIFF!"

Wally sits on the ground, feeling like he has no troubles at all.

* * *

Sonya sits looking at a dead man.

"What are you doin'?" Trevor asks her.

"I think I was mean to him." she responds.

"What?" Trevor asks back.

"He's that guy from the gate." She points at the body. "He wouldn't let us have our seats in first class. He saved our lives."

Come on, Sonya, we're trying to clear the wreckage. You should help out."

She keeps on crying. He gets up. " You're just being worthless over here."

"Being what?"

"What do you want me to say, Sonya? You're just sitting staring at bodies.

"I've just been through a trauma!" she yells at him.

"Yeah, well, we've all been through a trauma. The difference is that you've given yourself a pedicure."

"You know what! It is so easy to make fun of me..."

"I wish I didn't waste my time. I wish I didn't have a reason! Yeah, it is easy, Sonya."

"Screw you, Trevor! You don't have the slightest idea what I'm thinking."

"Okay, Sonya, what are you thinking!"

She begins to cry under her breath. She looks over at Rachel and Omar putting on their packs. "I'm going with them. On the hike," Sonya tells Trevor.

Trevor can't help but crack a smile. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yup. I'm going."

All of a sudden Trevor's expression turns from 'yeah right' back to 'serious.'

"No you're not, Sonya. Sonya!"

Sonya walks up to them. "I'd like to come with you." She says.

"She's not going." Trevor says.

"Yeah, I am!" Sonya yells at him.

"This is what she does," Trevor says to Rachel and Omar, "She makes bad decisions to upset her family, which at the moment is me."

"Shut up and stop trying to be charming," she looks back at Rachel, "I'm coming with you."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Rachel tells her.

Sonya looks right at Rachel, "What are you, two years older than me?"

All of a sudden a very cheery Wally walks up to the group.

Sonya looks at him. "You're going, aren't you?"

He looks at her. "Yeah. Are you?"

She looks at Trevor. "Yup."

Wally looks at the blonde. "Yeah, I'm definitely going."

Rachel looks at them. "Look everybody can come. But we're leaving now."

Rachel and Omar begin to start their trek.

Sonya scoffs and begins to follow. Wally sees her ugly expression towards Rachel. He looks back at Sonya. "You couldn't tell from that, but she's really nice."

* * *

The man who attacked Omar, sits on a chunk of metal and pulls out a letter. He reads it with passion, with anger, with sadness in his eyes. He looks at the group as they begin to go into the woods. He swallows and joins them in their hike.

"You decided to join us." Rachel says as he passes her.

"I'm a complex guy, sweetheart." He retorts.

"What's you're name anyway?" Rachel asks.

"Ace." He replies.

...

They begin to climb the mountain, grabbing onto exposed roots for support. They have to help each other up, just so they don't plummet down to their deaths.

* * *

"What are you looking for?" Jordan asks Nigel, who is rummaging through various suitcases.

"Some sort of blade." he replies, "How's your son?"

"Will?" Jordan says, "Yeah, I think he'll be all right."

"How old is he?"

"Nine." Jordan replies. "Ten. He's ten."

Nigel nods.

"Will's more worried about his dog than anything." Jordan tells him, "The dog was on the plane, so..."

"Is it a lab?" Nigel asks.

"Yeah." Jordan responds.

"I saw him yesterday."

"What. Where?"

"Right over there, in the jungle. He looked good."

Nigel finds the blade he's been looking for. Jordan looks at the jungle mouth agape.

* * *

The man with the orange looks over a game set. Will walks up behind him.

"Is that like checkers?" He asks.

"Not really, it's a better game than checkers. ...Do you play checkers with your pop?"

"No. I live with my mom in Australia."

"You have no accent."

"We move a lot. She got sick. She died a couple of weeks ago."

"You're having a bad month."

"I guess."

The man looks at Will. "Backgammon is the oldest game in the world. Archeologists have found sets, while excavating ruins in Mesopotamia. Five-thousand years old. That's older than Jesus Christ."

Will looks at him. "Did they have dice and stuff?"

"Yes, but theirs weren't made of plastic. they were made of bone."

"Cool," Will says smiling.

"Two players, two sides. One **light**. One **dark**.

The man leans in close. "Will... do you want to know a secret?"

* * *

Kuki sits on seat leftover from the crash and looks out to the ocean.

The Korean husband walks up to her with the tray of urchins. "(Korean)"

"No, thank you. No, that's fine." She giggles. Even though she's Japanese she eats like an American.

He insists.

"Okay, thanks." she says. She eats it, and suddenly holds her stomach. "I just felt it! Come here feel this."

He tries to get away, but she put his hand on her stomach. The baby kicks.

"Did you feel that? That's my baby! He's moving around! He. He. I guess I think you're a he."

* * *

As the group continues to walk through the jungle, Ace looks at Omar. "Okay. Wide open space. Check the radio, see if we're good."

"We're not going to have any reception here." Omar says.

"Just try it." Ace says.

"I don't want to waste the batteries." Omar says.

"Just check it!" Ace yells.

"If I just CHECK it! we may not have enough for!..."

A large growl can be heard.

Everyone freezes.

There is a rustling, and a sound of something running right to them. They all run, except for Ace, who doesn't move.

Rachel looks back over her shoulder, "Ace!" she yells.

As the beast gets closer, Ace pulls out a pistol and points it right in the direction of the beast.

BANG! BANG! It still runs at him. BANG! BANG! BANG! It doesn't stop. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! The beast pounces and falls on the ground, only feet from Ace.

The white furred monster lies on the ground wheezing.

Sonya looks at the dying creature. "That's a big bear."

Trevor looks at it, "You think that's what killed the pilot?"

"No." Wally says, "That's a tiny teeny version compared to the thing that killed the pilot."

Rachel looks at the bear. "Guy's this isn't just a bear. It's a polar bear."

* * *

As Nigel and Hoagie work on the man with shrapnel, Hoagie asks a question. "You sure he's out?"

"He's out." Nigel replies.

"How do you know he won't wake up when you that thing out of him?" Hoagie asks.

"I don't," Nigel responds.

Nigel takes out the blade and heats it with a lighter.

"Hey, guy, you awake?" Hoagie asks him. "Yo! There's a rescue plane! We're saved! Yay!

No response.

Hoagie looks at Nigel. "Yeah, dude he's out."

He looks back at Nigel. "So what do you need me for?"

Nigel says, "It's unlikely that he'll regain consciousness, but the pain might bring him around. If it does, hold him down.

Hoagie looks at Nigel and says, "Uh... ever since I was like 13, I, uh... I'm not so good around blood, man."

Nigel smiles and looks at him. "Then don't look. Just do the best you can."

Hoagie holds him down.

"Don't look." Nigel tells him.

"Okay." He replies. He looks away.

Nigel yanks the shrapnel out. "Hand me those strips." Nigel says.

Hoagie looks over. "What? What's goin' on?"

"Just hand me the strips!" Nigel tells him.

Hoagie begins to look over at the wound.

"Don't even think about it." Nigel says.

Hoagie's eyes close.

"Don't even think it. Hoagie! Hey!"

"Oof," Hoagie falls over the man's unconscious body.

"Dang it!" Nigel yells.

* * *

"That can't be a polar bear," Trevor says.

"It's a polar bear." Omar and Rachel say at the same time.

"Wait a minute," Sonya says. "Polar bears don't usually live in the jungle."

Wally looks over at her. "Spot-on." He then decides to poke the dead beast.

Omar looks over it. "Polar bears don't live anywhere near this far south."

"This on does." Trevor says.

"Did," Ace says. "It did."

Rachel looks at him. "Where did that come from?"

Ace looks at her. "Probably Bear Village. How the heck do I know?"

"Not that," she says, "The gun."

He looks at her. "I got it off one of the bodies."

"One of the bodies?" Omar questions him.

Sonya looks at Ace, "People don't carry guns on planes."

"They do if they're a U.S. marshal," Ace retorts. "There was one on the plane."

Rachel looks at him. "How do you know that?"

"I saw a guy lying there with an ankle holster, so I took the gun, thought it might come in handy. Guess what, I just shot a bear."

"So why do you think he's a marshal?" Rachel asks.

"Because he had a clip-on badge!" He holds it up. "I took that too. Thought it was cool.

Omar looks at him. "I know who you are. You're the prisoner."

"I'm the what," he replies.

"You found a gun on a U.S. marshal?" Omar says. "You knew who he was, because he was bringing you back to the States. Those handcuffs were on you. That's how you knew."

Ace looks at him, "Piss off!"

"That's who you are, that's how you knew there was a gun there."

"Be as suspicious of me as I am of you."

"You are the prisoner."

"Fine, I'm the criminal. You're the terrorist. We can all play a part." He looks over at Sonya, "What part you wanna play."

Rachel sneaks up behind him and steals the gun, and points it at Ace.

"Does anyone now how to use a gun?" She asks.

Wally looks at her. "I think you just pull the trigger."

Omar looks at her, "Don't use the gun."

She looks at him, "I wanna take it apart."

"There's a button on the grip, that will eject the magazine."

She pushes the button down. The mag falls out.

Omar looks back at her. "There's still a round in the chamber. Hold the grip pull the slide."

"The what?" she asks.

Omar says, "The top part of the the gun."

She pulls it and the bullet falls out. She hands the mag over to Omar, and the gun over to Ace. He grabs her wrist and pulls her in close.

"I know your type." Ace says.

"I'm not so sure," she replies.

"Yeah I've been with girls like you."

"Not girls exactly like me." She walks away. He smiles.

**-FLASH-**

"Can I get you a refill?" the stewardess asks.

"I'm fine with this, thanks." Rachel replies.

She looks next to him. "You sir, cocktail, soda?"

The man you will later have shrapnel in him says, "Just coffee, sweetheart. Black"

She frustratingly says, "Coffee, sure."

He looks over at Rachel. "You look worried. I'd be worried to, I was you. But you gotta stay positive, kiddo. There's always that off chance that they'll believe your story. I know I sure do."

"I don't care what you believe." she says.

"Oh, I know that's true. That has always been true. You sure you don't want some more juice?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She leans down to pick up her drink, which is somewhat difficult when you're wearing handcuffs.

The plane begins to rumble.

The woman over the PA says to everyone to put on their seatbelts.

Rachel looks at the marshal. "I have one favor to ask."

"Really? This oughta be good."

BOOM!

People fly out of their seats, screaming. A metal case flys out from overhead, hitting the marshal on the head causing him to bleed severely, knocking him out. the oxygen masks fall out. Rachel struggles for hers. She can't reach. She pulls the key from the marshal's pocket freeing herself. She puts on hers, and the marshal's masks.

CREAK! CREAK! BOOM!

The back end of the plane splits off from the rest of the plane. People are sucked out, shrieking in terror.

The horror

**-END FLASH-**

Nigel puts pressure on the wound of the marshal. He wakes up.

"No." Nigel says.

Hoagie is still out cold.

The marshal grabs hold of Nigel. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

* * *

Rachel and the others walk to the top of the mountain, their quest nearly complete. They're actually not a the top, the summit, still being a good mile or two, But Omar stops and takes out the radio.

Ace looks at him. "Oh, nows a time to check the radio. Not before, but now."

"We're up higher." Omar says

Ace away from him. "Yes, we are."

(Static)

"Bar," Omar says, "Hey, we've got a bar!"

They all crowd around.

"Mayday, Mayday!" Omar yells into the radio.

There is noise.

"What is that?" Rachel asks.

"Feedback." Omar responds.

"From what, what would do that?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know." Omar says.

"I'll tell you what," Ace says, "This guy not fixing the radio right. The thing doesn't even work."

More feedback.

"No. No, no, no, no, it's not broken. We can't transmit because something else is already transmitting.

Wally looks up, "From where?"

Omar looks at the group, "Close, the signal's strong."

Wally smiles, "Somewhere close? On the island? That's great!"

Trevor looks up, "Maybe it's other survivors."

Sonya looks at him. "From our plane? How..."

"What kind of transmission?" Ace asks.

"Satphone, maybe radio signal." Omar replies.

Rachel looks at him. "Can we listen?"

Omar looks at her, "Let me get the frequency."

Wally looks at everyone. "It has to be the rescue party!"

(woman speaking in French on radio)

Wally shouts, "French! The FRench are coming! I've never been so happy to hear the French." Wally and Omar start laughing joyfully.

Rachel says, "I never took French. What is she saying?"

"Does anyone speak French?" Omar asks.

"She does." Trevor says looking at Sonya.

"What no. No I don't." She replies

"What? You spent a year in Paris!" Trevor yells back.

"Drinking! Not studying!" She yells back.

(man on radio) _Iteration 7-2-9-4-5-3-1._

"Okay, what's that?" Wally asks.

"Oh, no, no, no." Omar says, "Batteries are dying."

Rachel looks at him. "How much time do we have?"

"Not much."

Trevor looks at Sonya," I've heard you speak French. Just listen."

"Okay." She replies.

(woman speaking French)

Sonya looks at the radio. "It's... It's repeating."

Omar looks up, "She's right. It's a loop. 'Iteration.' It's repeating the same message."

_Iteration..._

The next number will end with 5-3-3

_...9-4-5-3-3._

"It's a running count of how many times the message has repeated. It's roughly 30 seconds long... (mumbling) ...How long...?

"Don't forget to carry the one, chief." Ace says mockingly.

Sonya starts to talk. "She's saying, 'Please, please, help me. Please, come get me.' "

"Or, she's not!" Ace yells out, "You, don't even speak French!"

"Let her listen!" Rachel yells at Ace.

"Guys, the battery," Wally says. "The battery."

Sonya begins to translate again. "I'm alone now. I'm on the island alone. Please, someone come. The others, they're... they're dead. It killed them... It killed them all"

The radio dies.

"Sixteen years." Omar says.

"What." Trevor asks.

"Sixteen years... and five months. That's the count.

"What are you talking about?" Trevor asks.

"The iterations." Omar responds, "It's a distress call. A plea for help, a Mayday. If the count is right... it's been playing over and over again on a loop for sixteen years.

"Someone else was stranded here?" Trevor asks.

"Maybe someone came for them," Rachel says.

Ace looks at her. "If someone came, why is it still playing.

Wally looks around, and asks the question that is on everyone's minds.

"Guys... where are we?"

* * *

**LOST**


	3. Tabula Rasa

Previously on LOST:

"AAAHHHH," People screaming on the plane.

...

Nigel looking on at the plane wreckage.

...

Nigel inspects the wounded Marshal.

"Do you think he's gonna live?" Rachel asks.

Nigel looks at her, "Do you know him?"

"He was sitting next to me."

...

Omar looks at Wally, "You think they would have come by now."

Wally looks at him, "Who?"

"Anyone."

...

"What is it like checkers?" Will asks the bald man.

"Not really. It's a better game than checkers. Two players. Two sides. One is light. One is dark." He looks at Will. "Will... do you want now a know a secret?

* * *

People talk on the beach talk and sort their clothes, and other items. Kuki sorts passports and other documents

...

"Don't trust her," The marshal says, "She's dangerous."

"Try not to move, man." Nigel tells him.

"I have to find her." The marshal replies, "I have to bring her back."

Nigel looks at him, "Yeah, you keep saying that. Every time I ask you who you have to bring back, you pass out on me again. Since your fever's pretty high, I'm guessing you have no idea who you're talking about.

"My cuffs." The marshal says, "My handcuffs. Where are my cuffs?"

Nigel looks at him confused and worried.

"What?" Nigel asks him

The marshal looks at Nigel, "My jacket pocket. Jacket pocket!"

"Okay," Nigel replies. He goes for the man's jacket pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. Nigel looks at it dumbfounded.

The marshal looks at Nigel, "She's dangerous."

Nigel looks at him, then back at the piece of paper and what's on it... Rachel's mug shot.

* * *

Rachel and the rest of the group return from their trip from the mountain.

Trevor looks at them, "It's getting dark."

Ace looks at him, "Then pick up the pace."

Trevor mutters lowly, "Hick."

Ace looks at him, "A little louder?"

"We should make camp," Omar says.

Sonya looks at him, "What, here?"

Omar looks back, "Yes, here."

Ace keeps on walking, "I'm not stopping. Have a nice cookout."

Omar looks at him, "Excellent, walk through the jungle in the dark."

"What afraid the trees will get me," Ace says.

"No. What is knocking the trees down will get you," Omar retorts.

Ace looks at him and holds up the gun, "You're so worried, how about you give me the clip back?"

Rachel looks at him, "Put your gun back in your pants, Ace. Omar's right. Keep walking, you're not gonna make it back to the beach.

He looks at her, "Yeah why's that?"

Rachel looks at Wally, who looks at the ground. She looks back at Ace. "Trust me."

...

It is now night and the group huddles around a campfire. Omar picks up a rock, and throws it on the ground. "This is Australia." Omar holds up a torch. "This torch is us."

Ace looks up, "Nice stick."

Omar ignores the comment. "Two days ago, we take off from Sydney. We fly along the same northeast route every commercial airliner bound for Los Angeles does. Now the pilot said he lost communication with the ground, correct?" Omar looks at Rachel.

She looks up, "Yeah, six hours in. He turned around and headed for Fiji."

Omar looks back at the group, "So we changed course. Regrettably, no one knew we changed course. The turbulence hit."

He takes the torch and sticks it in the ground. "We know the rest."

Rachel looks at the group, "The pilot said we were a thousand miles off course."

Wally looks at the group, "They'll find us. I mean they have satellites that can take pictures of your license plates."

Omar looks at him, "If only we were all wearing license plates.

Wally looks at him, "Aren't you the pessimist."

Omar looks at Wally again, "It's basic photography: point and shoot. Satellites can shoot, but they must be told where to point.

"Oh, Wally replies, "Crud."

Ace looks at Omar, "Okay, really enjoyed the puppet show. Fantastic. So we're stuck in the middle of nowhere. Now how about we talk about that other thing. That little transmission Abdul here picked up on his radio. You know, the French chick that said, 'They're all dead.' The transmission that's been on a loop for... how long was it freckles?"

"Sixteen years." Rachel replies.

"Right," Everyone in the group looks at the ground. Ace looks at them. "Yeah, lets talk about that."

Everyone is silent.

"We have to tell the others when we get back." Trevor says.

Sonya looks up. "Tell them what exactly?"

Trevor looks at her, "What we heard."

"We didn't hear anything, I'm not a stupid translator."

"No one's going to tell them anything." Omar interrupts. "To repeat what we heard without fully understanding it will cause a panic. If we tell them what we know, ...we take away their hope. And hope is a very dangerous thing to loose.

Rachel stares into the fire, "So we lie?"

* * *

"Was it a dinosaur?" Hoagie asks Nigel as the close the tent with the marshal in it.

"It wasn't a dinosaur." Nigel replies

"You said you didn't see it." Hoagie says

"I didn't," Nigel responds.

"So how do you know it wasn't a dinosaur?"

Nigel stops walking and turns around to Hoagie, "Because dinosaurs are extinct."

Hoagie looks at the ground, "Oh. Yeah." He looks down at the Marshal, "So what's his story? He looks kind of... dying."

"He's not gonna die," Nigel replies.

"He's yellow," Hoagie says.

"His wound's infected," Nigel responds, "But the antibiotics will fight it off."

Hoagie looks at Nigel, "What if they don't?"

Nigel looks up,"Then his body will shut down... one piece at a time. His abdomen goes rigid, then..." Nigel gets up to get water from a tarp with collected rain water.

"He looks like he's in pain." Hoagie comments as the Marshal groans in his sleep. He looks over and picks up a certain piece of paper, unfolds it and looks at it. "Uh... dude?" Hoagie says to Nigel, showing him the picture of Rachel's mug shot.

Nigel take the picture away from him and puts it in his pocket.

Hoagie looks at him. "What do you think she did?"

"It's none of my business." Nigel replies

"She looks pretty hardcore."

"Hoagie," Nigel looks at him and gets more water.

Hoagie just stands there with his mouth wide open.

* * *

**LOST

* * *

**

As the group sleeps someone tries to get the clip away from Omar.

Omar wakes up, "What are you doing!" He says to Trevor who now haves the gun and the clip.

"I'm standing guard." Trevor replies, "You heard what they said is out there."

Ace looks at Trevor, "You took my gun of me, boy?"

Sonya looks at Trevor, "You hate guns," She looks at the group, "He doesn't believe in guns. He goes on marches."

Trevor looks at her, "I don't go on marches."

"Give it back to me," Omar says.

Ace looks at him, "Oh, Yeah, Aljazeera will protect us."

Wally looks at him, "Aljazeera's a network."

Trevor looks at them, "I'll keep the dang gun."

Sonya looks at Rachel. "We should give it to her."

Wally looks at Trevor, "Yeah, Rachel should hold the gun.

Omar looks at Trevor, "Fine with me."

Trevor walks over to Rachel and hands her the gun.

**-FLASH-**

Rachel wakes up to the sound of a gun cocking. She looks up and sees an elderly man holding a shotgun to her body.

"Good morning," the man says in a thick Australian accent.

"Morning," She replies.

"You're sleeping in my sheep pen," the man says.

She looks at him. "Sorry."

He lowers his gun, "How'd you get here?" He asks

She gets up, "I walked." She replies.

"From where?" He asks.

"Town," she replies.

"The closest town is 20 kilometers from here."

She looks at him. "Maybe that's why I'm so exhausted."

"What's your name?" he asks.

She hesitates for a moment, "Annie."

"You hungry, Annie?"

...

Rachel scarfs down her eggs and bacon fast!

"So, you want to tell me why you're trespassing on my property?" the man asks her.

"I ran out of money." she replies.

"You're an American?" he asks.

"Canadian," she replies, "I graduated from college and figured I'd see the world. Australia was top of my list, so I hopped a flight to Melbourne, but I don't know anyone here, so I figured I'd walk for a while."

He looks at her, "Melbourne's a hundred kilometers from here."

"I like to walk."

"And you just happened to wander onto my farm?"

"I like farms too."

"You know how to work one?" The man asks her, referring to the farm.

"Yeah."

He looks at the floor, "My wife died eight months ago Wednesday. She left me with too many chore and a heck of a mortgage. If you help me with the first one, I'll give you a fair wage and a place to stay."

She looks up, "Deal."

She holds out her left hand to shake his right. "Uh..." he says. He pulls up his stiff right arm and knocks on it... it's fake. "I'm a lefty."

She shakes his other hand.

**-END FLASH-**

"Dude. Dude!" Hoagie yells at Nigel. "They're back."

...

Omar stands on a piece of metal, and addresses the crowd of survivors. "As you all know, we hiked up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team locate us. The transceiver failed to pick up a signal. We weren't able to send out a call for help." Many people gasp and groan is disbelief. "But we're not giving up. If we gather electronics, your cell phones, laptops, I can boost the signal and try again. But that may take some time, so for now, we should begin rationing our remaining food. If it rains we should set up tarps to collect water. I need to organize three separate groups." Nigel and Hoagie begin to walk to the group, Rachel spots them and walks toward Nigel. Omar continues his speech. "Each group should have a leader. One group for water. I'll lead that. Who'll lead electronics? You? Rationing food? Okay."

Rachel reaches Nigel. "Hi." She says.

"Hey." He replies.

She looks at him, "I, uh... I need to tell you something."

He nods thinking it's about her mug shot. "Okay. Sure."

They take a walk on the beach.

"We couldn't send out a signal because there was another signal blocking it. The other signal, we heard it. It was a distress call from a French woman. She said the others dead. She said it killed them all. She was alone on the island. It's been playing for 16 years, Nigel."

Nigel looks at the ground.

"I wanted to tell you." Rachel tells him.

"He looks around, then at her. "Anything else?"

She looks away at the tent with the marshal in it.

"How's he?" She asks, "The man with the shrapnel."

He looks straight in her eyes, "He's touch-and-go."

She looks back at the tent, "Did he wake up?"

He looks at the tent as well, "Only for a few seconds during the surgery," He lies.

"Did he say anything." She asks.

He lies again. "No."

* * *

Hoagie and Nigel carry away a chair from the wreckage.

"So what she say?" Hoagie asks Nigel.

"She didn't say anything." He replies.

"But you told her you knew," Hoagie says.

"I don't know anything," Nigel tells him.

"Well, you kinda know she's in that mugshot. And that we found those handcuffs. And that guy keeps mumbling 'She's dangerous' over and over."

Nigel and Hoagie set the chair down next to the marshal's tent. Nigel looks at him. "It's not my business. Not my problem."

Hoagie stands in his place for a moment before running after Nigel who is leaving the tent. "Yeah, you're right. We'll let Johnny Fever take care of her when he gets better."

Nigel talks as he walks. "He's not getting better if we don't get some stronger antibiotics."

Hoagie looks at him. "What about that stuff from the luggage?"

"It's for ear infection and foot fungus." Nigel says.

"We went through everything." Hoagie says.

"What about that luggage in the overhead compartments?" Nigel asks Hoagie.

"That's inside the plane." Hoagie states.

"Yeah." Nigel says.

"But the bodies are in there, and there all... dead."

Nigel looks at him, "I'll handle it. "Just keep an eye on the guy in the tent."

"Great. Yeah, I'd love to. On it." Hoagie says as he runs to the tent.

* * *

Nigel climbs into the plane and searches through the luggage.

CLANK

Nigel looks up from the bag and shines his flashlight in the direction of the noise. Nothing. He goes back to work and picks up some medication.

CLANK

He shines the flashlight back at the same place. A light turns on under someone's face. "Boo." Ace says bluntly.

Nigel lets out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here, Ace?"

Ace looks at him, "Trick-or-treating, same as you."

Nigel looks at Ace, "You're looting."

Ace goes back to rummaging, "Ah, you say 'potato'..."

Nigel looks at a bag next to Ace. "What's in the bag?"

"Booze, smokes, a couple of Playboys. What's in yours?"

"Medicine."

Ace looks at Nigel. "Well, just about sums it up, don't it?"

Nigel looks back at him. "You do this back home too? Steal from the dead?"

"Brother, you got to wake up and smell the gull crap here." Ace says. "Rescue ain't coming. You're just wasting your time, trying to save a guy who, last time I checked, had a piece of metal the size of my head stickin' out of his breadbasket. Let me ask you something. How many of the those pills you gonna use to fix him up?"

"As many as it takes." Nigel replies.

"Yeah? How many you got?"

NIgel looks at the ground. Ace walks away.

"You're just not seeing the big picture, doc. You're still back in civilization."

"Yeah, and where are you?" Nigel asks him.

Ace smiles. "Me? I'm in the wild." Ace walks out of the plane.

* * *

Wally picks up a wheelchair, and brings it to Kuki, who is struggling as she tries to pull her luggage across the sand.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hey, I got it. I got it." Wally yells as he runs up to Kuki with the wheelchair.

Kuki smiles at him, "Thanks."

Wally puts the suitcase on the wheelchair. "There we go. Well look at the bright side. Whoever's this was is probably better off than we are." They both pull the wheel chair up the beach.

* * *

The Korean woman comes up to her husband with a bag.

(translation) **"I think I found your bag."**

**"Really?"** He asks in Korean. He inspects it. "No. This isn't it."

"Then I'll keep looking." She says.

He looks at her, "Come here. Have you seen yourself? You're filthy. Go wash up."

She begins to walk away.

**"Kyon."** He says,** "I love you."**

She looks at him and smiles for a moment before walking away.

* * *

"How's the baby?" Wally asks Kuki. They are still hauling the luggage on the wheelchair.

"It's okay, I think." She replies.

He smiles at her, "Good." The have reached their destination. Wally helps Kuki get her bags off the wheelchair. He looks at her with a curious expression on his face, "So, your... your husband, was he on the plane?"

She looks over at him, "Oh, no, I'm not married."

He can't help hold his smile, "Oh."

"I know how modern of me." She says.

Wally continues to unload the luggage. "Well, who needs men right? Bloody useless."

She lets out a happy chuckle. "So you guys hiked up all the way to that mountain for nothing, huh?"

He looks at her unsure what to say.

* * *

Hoagie bursts out of the marshal's tent with some water bottles, but drops them at the sight of who is in front of him.

"Hey, sorry." Rachel says to Hoagie.

He stand with his mouth open. He looks at the water bottles on the ground and quickly picks them up. "I was gonna get some more water."

She nods, "We haven't met, I'm Rachel." She holds out her hand.

He takes it and shakes it. "Hi, Rachel."

"Hi," She replies.

Hoagie stands with his mouth agape, "Um.. I'm Hoagie."

She looks around, "I was just looking for Nigel. I thought he might be here."

"No. He's not here." Hoagie says, "He got some medicine," He points to the plane, "Over there."

She turns around. Hoagie nearly runs away in fear when he sees a gun in her pants.

"Where, in the fuselage?" She asks.

"What?" He replies, still awestruck by the gun. "Yeah. Yeah, in the, uh, uh, uh... You know I got to get that water." He runs off.

She looks as the large Hoagie runs off at full speed.

...

Thunder rumbles and Omar and his water group set up tarps to collect water. Others run for cover, but Rachel walks into the tent and sees the marshal lying there. She leans over the cold unmoving body.

**-FLASH-**

Rachel turns on a light in the pantry. she moves some jars, and takes out a plank of wood from the wall, reaches in, and takes out a wad of cash from a can.

"Ever hear of a bank?" The farmer asks her. "They would've given you a heck of a toaster If you kept that in a savings account."

She looks at him. "What do I need with a toaster?"

"You're hiding your wages in a tin can. I mean I would have held on to it for you."

"Guess I have some trust issues." She says. She turns of the light and picks up a bag from a chair.

"Weren't you gonna say goodbye?" He asks.

"I wrote you a note." She replies

"You've been here almost three months Annie, and every time I ask you about yourself, you get that look in you eye." She looks at him. "Yeah, that one. So I mind my own business. I figured maybe you got off on the wrong side of a bad relationship. Maybe you ran. I always knew you'd leave someday. I just hoped it wouldn't be in the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Yeah, me too."

She begins to walk away.

"Listen, Annie stay just one more night. I'll drive you to the train station in the morning. I promise."

"Okay." She says smiling at him.

"I get it you know." He tells her. "Everyone deserves a fresh start."

**-END FLASH-**

Rachel looks over on the marshal unmoving. His eyes open. He grabs her by the neck and strangles her. He forces her to the ground. Nigel walks in.

"Damn it! Let her go!" Nigel yells as he pries him off her. The marshal begins to shake uncontrollably.

"Breathe! Come on!" Nigel yells at the marshal.

The marshal begins to breathe but passes out soon after.

"What did you do?" Nigel asks Rachel.

"Nothing." She replies, "He just attacked me. Is he okay now."

Nigel shakes his head, "He's not responding to antibiotics, he's bleeding internally, and his fever's pushing 104... and his abdomen's rigid." Nigel shakes his head and gets up, knowing the marshal will die. "He needs water." Nigel walks out of the tent into the rain where a tarp is. Rachel follows.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" She asks.

"I told you he needs water." He replies

"Will he suffer?" Rachel asks, "Will he feel it?"

"Yeah, he'll feel it." He responds.

He turns back to the tent with water.

"Can't you put him out of his misery?" Rachel asks Nigel.

He turns around and looks at her. "I saw your mug shot, Rachel. I am not a murderer."

She stands there not knowing what happens next.

**-FLASH-**

Rachel sits in a truck next to the farmer, listening to Patsy Cline's Leavin' On Your Mind.

"Do they listen to Patsy Cline in Canada?" The farmer asks her.

She smiles, "They Patsy Cline everywhere."

He looks in his rearview mirror. "You hungry?" He asks.

"I'll eat on the train." she replies.

"You sure?" He asks again. "A little place up here makes a mean burger."

A black SUV is coming up behind them. The farmer looks at the mirror again.

She looks at him. "What are you looking for, Ray?"

"What?" Ray replies.

She looks at the mirror and sees the SUV. "How long have you known?" Rachel asks Ray, worried.

"Couple of day." Ray replies. "I saw your picture in the post office."

"Why?" She asks.

"Annie, the reward's $23,000. And I told you, I have a heck of a mortgage. If it makes you feel any better, it was a hard decision, Annie."

"My names not Annie." Rachel says.

The SUV speeds up and pulls onto the other lane, straight across from the passenger seat, with Rachel in it. The window rolls down and pointing his hand at her in a mock-gun position, is the marshal

**-END FLASH-**

Rachel stands in the rain, and walks back to the tent.

* * *

Will sits in his tent, picks up apiece of metal and 3 rocks and slides the rocks down the metal. Jordan fixes the tarp so it won't fall down. "Who's that guy you were hanging out with?"

"What guy?" Will replies.

"That guy you were playing checkers with, the bald guy." Jordan says.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Crane." Will exclaims. "Oh, and it was backgammon, not checkers."

"Mr. Crane." Jordan says to himself. "Mr. Crane got any kids?" Jordan asks Will.

"He didn't say." Will responds.

"Yeah, what did he say?"

"I don't know."

"What, do you mean you don't know? What did he say?"

"He said it's secret."

Jordan looks worried, "Did he tell you not to tell me?"

"No." Will says.

"Then what's the secret?"

Will looks up from the rocks. "Mr. Crane said a miracle happened to him.

Jordan looks at the ground then at his son. "Yeah, well, a miracle happened to all of us, Will. We survived a plane crash. Look, I don't want you hanging around this guy."

Will looks up at his father, "Why not? He's my friend."

Jordan scoots toward Will. "Hey, I'm your friend too."

"If you were my friend, you'd find Vincent."

Jordan stares at the tarp. "Will... I haven't given up on your dog. I'm gonna do everything I can to find him."

"No, you won't."

"Yeah, I will."

"You don't care about Vincent."

"I'm gonna get your dog back as soon as it stops raining."

Will shakes his head.

"Listen to me. I'm gonna get your dog back. I promise."

The rain stops.

...

"Yeah. As soon as it stops raining." Jordan mutters to himself as he wonders through the jungle. "Good. Nice. I'm gonna find your dog. Yeah, I'm just walking through the haunted jungle, looking for your...

The tall grass begins to rustle.

"Vincent? Is that you?"

The beast growls and roars. Jordan runs. He runs too far and runs in on a bathing Kyon. She gasps and quickly covers herself.

"Oh." Jordan says, "I was, um, uh, being chased by a um.." Jordan looks to the ground. He hands her one of her shirts by her feet. "I don't hear it now. Uh... I didn't see anything. If you're worried, I didn't see anything." Jordan walks away.

* * *

The marshal groans from his tent, so loud that Wally can hear it from a ways away walking up to Crane. He sits next to him. "What are you making?" Wally asks him.

"A whistle." Crane responds.

"I used some tribal flutes once in a recording session. I'm in a band."

The marshal continues to groan in pain.

...

Sonya walks up to Trevor. "I wish he would just die already."

"Real humane, Sonya." Trevor replies.

...

"Anything I can do to help?" Omar asks Nigel who is getting water.

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

"The others are getting upset. They want to know what's going on inside the tent."

"I'm trying to save his life."

"Rumor has it that you can't."

Nigel looks at him and walks to the tent.

* * *

Rachel gets wood together in a tee-pee shape in front of the tent with the marshal groaning in it. She takes out a lighter but it won't work. Suddenly a flame spark next to her.

"Need a light?" Ace asks her.

She nods. He tosses her the lighter, and she starts the fire.

"Came by to thank you." Ace says to her. No response. "Well aren't you gonna ask what for?"

"What for?" She asks.

"For taking that gun away from me."

"I didn't take it away from you."

"It stickin' out of your denims, ain't it? Sure wouldn't want to be the one with that gun right now. Everyone who's siting on the beach listening to that poor boy scream all night knows what's gotta be done. Only one that can do it... is the one with that gun." She looks at him, and he pulls out a cigarette. "Don't act so surprised. Heard you tell the doc the same thing. Heck, there's only one bullet left. It'd be dang near poetic."

...

The marshal groans and hyperventilates. Nigel wets a cloth, and squeezes it over the marshal's mouth so he can drink it.

"Listen to me..." The marshal says.

"No, you need to keep quiet." Nigel responds.

"Listen to me. No matter what she does, no matter how she makes you feel, don't trust a word that she says. She will do anything to get away."

"What did she do?"

"I want to talk to her... alone."

Nigel just looks at him. The marshal smiles. "She got to you huh?"

...

Rachel walks into the tent.

**-FLASH-**

The marshal points his finger at Rachel. A horn honks. An oncoming car is coming at Ray who is in the wrong lane. The marshal slows down and lets Ray get in front of him. The car passes. The marshal swerves next to the truck again, this time on the opposite side. Rachel takes the wheel, and rams the truck into the SUV. The truck barrel-rolls into a nearby field and catches on fire. Rachel panics and gets out, pulling Ray out with her, he's unconscious. As she pulls him to safety, his false arm comes off, she discards it. She pulls him to the street. The marshal cocks his gun and points it at Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel." The marshal says.

The jig is up. He caught her.

**-END FLASH-**

"What was it?" the marshal asks Rachel.

"What?" She replies.

"The favor."

She looks at him. "I don't know hat you're talking about."

"The last thing I remember is you asking me for a favor."

She remembers back to the crash and asking him for a favor.

"So what was it?" He asks.

"I wanted you to make sure that Ray Mullen got his 23 grand."

He chuckles, but then hyperventilates. She kneels beside him.

"What the guy who ratted you out?"

"He had a heck of a mortgage."

"Rachel... you really are one of a kind. You know, you would have got away if you hadn't saved him."

She smiles. "In case you didn't notice, I did get away."

"You don't look free to me. Rachel, I'm gonna die, right?"

She nods.

He looks at her. "So... are you gonna do it... or what?"

...

Hoagie walks up to Nigel who is outside the tent, waiting for Rachel and the marshal to be done.

"Yo." Hoagie says. "So, where's the fugitive?"

Nigel motions to the tent. "In the tent."

"What you let her in there alone?"

"What's she gonna do? She's 120 pounds soaking wet."

"Yeah, but she's got that gun."

"What!" Nigel asks running to the tent.

"She's strapped. I saw it in her pants."

Rachel walks out of the tent.

"Rachel." Nigel calls to her. She turns around.

BANG!

Nigel flinches at the boom of the gun. Rachel did not fire. She looks down and walks away. Ace walks out of the tent, gun in hand.

"What did you do!" Nigel yells at Ace.

"What you couldn't. I get where you're coming from, being a doctor and all. But he wanted it. Hell, he asked me." Nigel stares him down and walks next to the tent. Ace continues. "So I don't like it any more than you do... but something had to be done."

GURGLE!

"OH, NO! You gotta be kidding me." Hoagie yells out.

Nigel runs into the tent. The marshal is there blood spewing from his mouth. Ace stands there in shock and confusion. "I was aiming for his heart."

"Yeah, well you missed!" Nigel yells. "You punctured his lung. It'll take hours to bleed out."

Ace doesn't move his mouth wide open. "I only had one bullet."

Nigel looks at the marshal, then at Ace. "Get out."

Ace is still in shock.

"GET OUT!" Nigel yells again.

"Oh, boy." Hoagie says and walks away.

Ace walks out and pulls out a smoke and a lighter. The lighter doesn't work. "Dang it." He says to himself.

The marshal gurgles and groans. Suddenly it stops. Nigel walks out, a shocked and almost frightened face. He walks past Ace back into camp.

* * *

Crane sits in front of the jungle and pulls out his newly made whistle. He blows and a very faint, high pitched sound comes out.

The bushes begin to rustle. "BARK!" Vincent comes running out of the jungle and sits on the sand.

...

Crane goes to the tent of a sleeping Jordan and a sleeping Will. He pokes Jordan. "I found your son's dog."

"Really, where?" Out by the jungle. I tethered him to a tree. I know Will lost his mother, and I thought you should be the on to give his dog back to him.

Crane walks away.

"Hey, thanks." Jordan says.

"Welcome." Crane whispers back, so not to wake Will.

* * *

Nigel sits on the beach, looking out on the ocean. Rachel comes up and sits next to him. "I want to tell you what I did."

Nigel shakes his head. "I don't want to know. I doesn't matter, Rachel, who we were, what we did before this, before the crash. It doesn't really..." He pauses. "3 days ago we all died. We should all be able to start over."

Rachel nods. "Okay."

Nigel nods too. "Okay."

* * *

Hoagie sits on the beach and takes out a CD player and plays Joe Purdy's Wash Away.

I got troubles, Lord,

but not today

'Cause they're gonna wash away

"They're gonna wash away

Hoagie kicks sand out of his shoe. And watches the others.

...

And I have sins, Lord,

but not today

'Cause they're gonna wash away

They're gonna wash away

Jae, the Korean man walks up to his sleeping wife Kyon. He smiles and pulls her hair out of her face.

...

And I have friends, Lord,

but not today

'Cause they done washed away

They done washed away

Trevor walks up to Sonya and hands her a pair of sunglasses. She takes them and smiles at her brother who walks away smiling.

...

Omar walks up to Ace and throws an apple to Ace who takes it gladly. Omar walks away smiling.

...

Oh, I've been cryin'

And, oh, I've been cryin'

And, oh, no more cryin'

And oh, No more cryin' here

Wally writes on white straps wrapped around his fingers, with a sharpie. The letters spell out L-A-T-E. He smiles not noticing the pregnant Kuki sitting on the beach not to far from him looking at her stomach, holding it.

...

Will walks on a part of the wreckage and looks over to see his father, holding a leash, with Vincent attached to it. Will runs over and hugs his dog, and his dad.

And I got troubles Lord

but not today

'Cause they're gonna wash away

Crane watches Will, Jordan, and Vincent in a happy reunion. This man is full of mystery.

This old river gonna take them away

* * *

**LOST**


End file.
